Breathe Today
by Misery666
Summary: He was behind me, chasing me, trying to stop me. A stranger from my past named Edward Cullen who I’d imagined over and over again, but never in a situation like this. Edward Cullen?… - I think I could remember a face as beautiful as his. rated M. R&R thnx
1. Chapter 1

__

"He was behind me, chasing me, trying to stop me. A stranger from my past named Edward Cullen who I'd imagined over and over again, but never in a situation like this. Edward Cullen?… - I think I could remember a face as beautiful as his." - Bella

* * *

AN: It's me again. I know there are a lot of New Moon things where Bella is still hurting but I had to do one. It's been bugging me a lot lately and as Stephenie Meyers had said before, there's nothing you can do when a story demands to be written. May not have been her exact words but still. Haha. Well anyway, it is set during New Moon, on the day Bella is supposed to meet Laurent. **FYI**: the songs for the titles are pretty significant in their lyrics… especially for this chapter and the story title.

So first off, I should probably explain why I've been procrastinating on my other wonderful story 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger'. I've had some major writers block. Well, I have the ideas in my head, and I can act them out and everything (which I normally do… shut up. Haha) but I just can't seem to get it out into words. Usually what helps is writing something else for a bit and then I return to the original piece of work I've been writing out… so for now… I hope you enjoy this. Think of it as an intermission for my other story. Sorry people! I still love you. And I hope you love this as much as my other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of the characters or names or anything affiliated with them. Stephenie Meyers owns it all. I do not own the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence or the song 'Breathe Today' by Flyleaf. It just goes with my story. :D

Chapter One

My Immortal

_He _was real! _He _was _truly _real!

I sobbed relentlessly, telling myself this over and over again.

His tousled bronze hair, his golden eyes, his crooked smile… it was all real!

I gripped the picture of him tightly in my hand.

Edward, my Edward… - No, not my Edward, I admitted reluctantly, but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore; _He_ was real, the pictures and memories left behind proving that fact.

I was in awe at how quickly the walls collapsed on top of me. So many months of agonizing torture; keeping the painful memories away for Charlie's benefit… all those days with Jacob, gone to waste.

I would have never thought one curious glance under a loose floorboard could have resulted in this.

So I sobbed, half in pain and relief, unable to move from my fetal position.

Up until this point, I began to doubt Edward had even existed.

He was too perfect to be real, I told myself, and such divine beauty could only be a delusion. Of course, all of that changed the instant I found the pictures and gifts from my birthday.

My birthday…

The hole in my chest ripped wider from the memory.

My _wretched _birthday…

_But he was real!_ My battered heart bellowed.

It was true, I was not crazy. He _had_ existed in my life (for however short of a time it was), even with the brutal reality that he didn't want me, that he left me to crumble under the mere memory of him… he was real, and _I _loved him. Even with the pain, I would never want to forget.

The tears came down faster, blurring my vision, making my eyes ache. No, forgetting was not an option.

For hours I took deep shaky breaths, trying to build the wall back piece by piece with no such luck.

Ultimately, my sobs lightened, giving me the air my lungs so desperately needed, but I could care less about my deprived lungs. There was nothing to care about… Edward, my life… my soul, was gone.

But Charlie… Charlie needed me. Charlie mattered…

I froze in surprise. Charlie!

My eyes shifted to my now darkened window, the moonlight shining brightly.

Charlie would be home any minute; I couldn't let him see me like this. There's no doubt he'd ship me off to Jacksonville if he saw me in this condition.

Reluctantly, I gathered all the strength, I had left, in my body and shoved the tears back. At least until he's asleep, I promised myself, only an hour and then the misery could have me.

I took a deep breath, my chest hurting from the gush of sudden oxygen, and lifted myself off the floor.

I stumbled, trying to get my footing. It was difficult but I managed to stand, my shoulders slumping from the new weight of pain and grief. I felt like Atlas, forced to hold up the sky on my shoulders for my god, only, I would willingly endure such pain again and again if _my_ god promised to return to me.

If only it were that simple.

I stood, wobbling on my feet, when my eyes caught a lean figure standing in front of my window.

I froze in surprise at first; there was only one person that came to mind. Then hope shot through me as I took in the utter stillness, the pallid skin. My mind was too caught up in the recognition, in the piercing blind hope that I didn't bother in studying my intruders face as I ran toward the figure, slamming into his stone-like body.

I gave no second thoughts and ignored the caution and warnings that barraged my mind as I ran into his arms, the sobs now more pronounced.

I locked my arms around his waist, letting the tears fall without a care, when a thought struck me: did he want me this close to him? If he didn't want to be, then I was certain he would've moved by now.

Maybe… maybe he was only doing me a favor, because he saw how much I was hurting, giving me this one chance to feel wanted; giving me a chance to hold him. If it meant I could touch him, see him, I would gladly take it any day… pain and all.

I felt unreasonably greedy as I crushed my body to his, running my hands along his sculptured body (If I only had a chance, I would not waste one second of it).

That's when I realized something. This body felt much more mature and bulky than the one body I know better than my own; this was not Edward.

But before I could confirm my suspicions, my wrists were locked in two icy, granite hands. My breathing stopped short at the low growl escaping from my intruder's lips.

I didn't struggle as I stared at the intruder's darkened features. My eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Laurent!" I whispered in surprise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

AN: Okay well, I'm sorry I left you on a cliffy, and I'm sorry for my procrastination for my other story but I really want to write this story out. It's been really bugging me. But yeah… that's all I can pretty much say.

Another thing too… this is just my take on what would've happened if Bella had found those gifts under her floor.

**WARNING:** _There are going to be lines from the book put into here so I hope this doesn't spoil anything for you… because there is going to be some New Moon, Eclipse, & Breaking Dawn lines in here. So I hope it doesn't ruin anything for you… so first… read them all first before reading this if you don't want to ruin anything._

That's all then.

Until next time.

Amanda out-

(Misery666 out-)


	2. Chapter 2

"…_my wrists were locked in two icy, granite hands. My breathing stopped short at the low growl escaping from my intruder's lips._

_I didn't struggle as I stared at the intruder's darkened features. My eyes adjusting to the darkness._

"_Laurent!" I whispered in surprise."_

* * *

-Now Continue-

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of the characters or names or anything affiliated with them. Stephenie Meyers owns it all. I also do not own the song 'Falling Down' by Muse the greatest band alive. :D And any lines from the named books (above) do not belong to me; they are merely the words that are meant to be said as if this was the direction Stephenie Meyers happened to go in New Moon.

Chapter Two

Falling Down

Laurent's expression was tight with concentration, possibly trying to fight the urge to kill me or savoring the moment.

The blood rushed out of my face. I could feel death inching closer and closer to me, taunting me.

"Stay absolutely still." The beautiful velvet delusion warned, the tone strained with anxiety. I obeyed, I didn't even breathe as Laurent continued in his internal struggle. But I was unable to stop myself from gouging his pallid features, taking it all in greedily with my eyes.

The lack of light made it hard to tell if he was thirsty or not, but I could see they were darker than the gold I had imagined him to have on the rare occasions I would think of him.

10 long seconds passed without any movement or breathing from either of us, only the pounding of my heart loud enough for the both of us to hear. My hands began to turn purple from his hold, my wrists twinging from the pressure.

My lips began to tremble, but I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty, even in the darkness; it'd been so long since I'd seen such perfection.

Chagrin burned through my veins that I had jumped to conclusions, and mistaken Laurent for someone who he was not.

It was an irrational reaction, and I'm not surprised that it took a turn for the worst. Most of all, I wasn't surprised that my blind hope, only to be proven wrong, had caused a striking slash of agony to rip through my chest; this was not the face I wanted to see, the one I needed to see.

For what seemed like an eternity of silence, his frigid iron grasp finally softened their hold, letting the blood circulate into my hands again. The bruises already forming hand shaped cuffs around my wrists.

"Bella?" Relief flooded my emotions as I took a deep cautious breath.

"You remember." I grinned, inwardly scoffing; even on the brink of death, I couldn't help but feel elated a vampire knew my name and that I was still alive to hear it.

His hardened features relaxed, turning slightly bemused, before chagrin took over. He immediately released my wrists and stepped back, his movement's fluid even in the dark, an apologetic smile overtaking his features.

"I'm sorry," he began, sounding uncertain, "You caught me off guard. I didn't expect to see you here." Then, I saw a set of luminous white teeth in the darkness, getting a chill down my spine at the sight. I returned the smile the best I could, and tried to keep the trembling to a minimum. How close I had been to death!

"Isn't it the other way around? I _do_ live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

I felt a strange nagging of suspicion but I ignored it, too preoccupied by the Vampire acquaintance in front of me, and the vicious throbbing in my wrists. I wondered briefly if they were broken.

"Your right," he agreed, "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

A sharp twisted pain jabbed at my open wound, causing automatic tears to spring to my eyes at the name. It took every effort I had not to breakdown in front of him as I pulled my arms around myself, hoping he didn't notice me gasping for air. Surprisingly, he frowned; my pain must've been visible. I grimaced.

"They did move on." I finally managed to whisper, unable to stop my voice from breaking. I watched as Laurent gauged my expression, and the way I held myself together with my arms. I was surprised when I found sympathy.

"Hmm," he murmured, seeming to understand my reaction, "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" A lump rose in my throat. I was so close to breaking down again. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, hoping the sobs wouldn't leak out. I waited until I could speak without my voice breaking.

"Something like that." I was nearly inaudible, but I was sure Laurent had heard me; I couldn't risk my voice breaking again. If it got that far, I wouldn't be able to contain the sobs.

"Hmm," he said again, sounding sympathetic and thoughtful at the same time.

My wrists throbbed at my sides as he deliberated, thankful that silence took over. I could already feel my control slipping as I held onto that last piece of thread holding me together. I tried to grip tighter, to keep it all in… but I knew it was a futile effort.

It was inevitable; I was going to fall apart no matter what, even though I'd prefer the misery take me when there's no audience. But I had to hold on, just for a little while longer. Just long enough so I could be alone.

_Alone._ I let that sink in for a moment, and then I understood; it didn't matter that I was trying to hold on. It was useless, my walls were forever broken, and I knew it. Because… he was _never_ coming back.

My chest felt constricted, I began gasping for air when Laurent suddenly asked, "Do they visit often?" Trying to sound casual.

It was too much. I couldn't take it as tears began to stream down my cheeks. The mere thought of them, of _him_ never returning… it tore through my chest leaving no way for me to heal. It was impossible now.

"Bella, Bella," Laurent purred from afar, keeping his distance, his voice unintentionally seductive, "I apologize if my questioning brings you pain." He seemed to mean it.

I shook my head, turning my face away in an attempt to hide the tears. From the look he gave me, it seemed he finally noticed my tear-stained face. I laughed inwardly at how pathetic I must've looked to him.

"…I suppose I don't have to ask…" he muttered quietly, so quiet I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"I _do_ apologize if this is causing you grief. That is not my intention."

His words shocked me, but what appalled me more was that he meant it. I'd never thought Laurent could be so kind. I'd always seen him as the clever and seductive Vampire, never kind and… polite. He was not as I expected him to be, at least not to me.

"No, its not you," I cleared my throat, hoping the sobs were contained for now, "It's just, I haven't seen _anybody_ in so long. It's nice to be able to see _someone_ again." These words felt strange against my tongue as I ignored the nagging suspicion again. I only hoped he understood my wording; I couldn't risk saying Vampire without it feeling uncomfortable.

I grinned the best I could without looking pain stricken, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. I could see he was deliberating again.

It looked like he was muttering to himself. His lips moving so swiftly and subtle, it was a miracle I managed to notice in my poorly lit room. His voice too soft for me to hear.

Only 5 seconds had passed, seeming like an eternity, when the trembling of his lips ceased.

Strange mixtures of emotions were on his face ranging from irritation to disgust. My legs locked.

Was that what he thought of me? Did he find it disturbing that I craved his company more than I should? That I was obsessed with the very thing that hunted me?

I wondered if Edward had seen me this way; seen how _consumed_ I was with him. So much that I wanted to be changed into one of his own, just to be with him forever. What a nuisance I must've made of myself.

It was all my fault.

I suddenly felt faint, my head swirled as my chest suffocated me, and I nearly began to gasp under the pressure.

"Can I show you something?" A quick slap of reality brought me back, sending my mind reeling.

I answered without thinking; an automatic answer, "Of course."

I tried to bring down the gasping to a minimum as I followed Laurent down the stairs and out the door. My muscles felt drained as my feet dragged. I felt fatigued, unable to even wrap my arms around myself.

I took two deep breaths as I walked the way outside, not even sure where I was even being leaded, or rather not caring.

My mind worked slowly, I didn't even register that we were in the woods until my foot caught onto overgrown tree roots. I stumbled forward, but managed to stay on my feet.

Laurent stopped.

It was dark, darker than I thought it was. The trees, covered in lush green moss from head to toe, now seemed a somber, darker green from the shadows that surrounded me. The bushes beside them made a sea of darkness, covering me from the waist down. If it weren't for the moonlight peeking through the tree limbs above, I wouldn't be able to see anything at all.

Although the eerie forest blackened everything in sight around me, I could see my house from an opening in the ominous trees, when something caught my eye.

I quickly glanced toward the driveway, not entirely sure what had caused me to turn my gaze in that direction, when I felt my eyes widen. I waited as my mind slowly processed what was so surprising about the police cruiser in the driveway.

… No Charlie.

My heart skipped a beat.

Charlie was home?

My head rushed, gaining speed with adrenaline. I couldn't understand.

I'd watched Charlie drive away in the cruiser, elated he left than watch me crumble under the agonizing despair.

I froze as my mind caught up to me. The nagging suspicion pounding stronger than before, but I embraced it instead of pushing it away. The questions I'd blocked out came rushing to me in an instant: Who _did_ Laurent expect to see inside my own home? Was Charlie someone he expected? Where was Charlie?

I shook my head from the flurry of questions when my mind answered them for me.

A new pain rose in my chest as my mind began to draw horrid conclusions, all of them ending with Charlie's pale white body spread out on the cold ground, blood spewing from his wounds like a fountain, fear running strong in his flat, vacant eyes.

I flinched away from the mental image. My thoughts jumbled in anguish.

No… Charlie couldn't be… Laurent would never do that. He was afraid of the Cullen's… but…

My eyes widened as realization sunk in.

But… the Cullen's… weren't… _here!_

I gasped.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

How could I show my feelings for their absence so willingly! How could I allow something so obvious get to me?

I now understood his abrupt questioning; he wanted to know if my protector was gone, for good. And I _fell_ for it! I mentally scolded.

Frozen in fear, I stared at Laurent as he turned to face me, my heart practically beating out of my chest.

It was then I could see him; the moonlight peeking through the trees highlighted his pallid features, magnifying his _crimson red_ eyes.

My hallucination snarled in furious rage. How foolish a lamb I was.

Laurent frowned, his features far from pleased. I guessed he didn't expect me to figure it out so quick, or at least hoped.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way," he began, his voice grim, "I was only doing this as a favor to Victoria." I froze, but not from fear as he continued, ignoring my reaction.

"She's sort of… put out with you Bella."

I couldn't hear his words. I heard nothing but the cruel truth: Charlie, my father, was possibly dead, and _I_ was surely to die in a matter of minutes if not seconds. But he continued, not bothering to wait for a response; my expression must have said enough.

He shook his head, giving one stiff chuckle, "I know, it seems a little backward to me too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him."

His name ripped what was left of me as tears stung at my eyes. I viciously fought them back.

He once again ignored my reaction, "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward - fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed - apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."

I could not fight the tears as they cascaded down my cheeks. He frowned apologetically, but I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. For what he said or for having to murder me?

Silence took over as my heart thrummed.

I couldn't control the trembling in my legs and arms; I was going to die. The growling in my head made it hard to think, but I saw no point; there was nothing I could do now, he had me.

"Threaten him." The beautiful hallucination whispered.

I eagerly obeyed, "He'll know it was you, you won't get away with this."

It was a pathetic attempt, even I knew it, but if there was only a shred of hope that I could live, to see his face, I would take it.

Laurent's frown deepened, surprising me again.

"That may be true Bella but, other than meeting her here, I have no intention of partaking in Victoria's plans," I started getting lightheaded from the unbearable horror that shot through me in that moment. I knew it then and there, the brutal horrible reality, Victoria was coming _here_. She was coming to kill me _herself_.

Once again I had it wrong. I should've known, Victoria was the one with the grudge, of course Laurent wasn't going to, he was just the messenger. My whole body shook with complete dread; something told me it isn't going to be quick and painless, this was revenge.

I was worse than dead…

If only Laurent had killed me in my room! My head crooned. I only now realized how lucky I was a few minutes ago.

"Beg," My delusion pleaded.

"Please," I gasped.

No one was going to save me…

"It's out of my hands Bella," His expression turned grave and I feared for the worst. He then turned his angelic pale face slightly to the left, his voice back to the seductive purr.

"I hope you understand dear Victoria." My heart plummeted to the ground.

He isn't coming…

My body grew rigid, the shaking stopping all together.

"Completely." Was the answering reply.

I didn't have to guess at who it was, but that didn't stop my mouth from dropping; her voice was soft and babyish, a soprano tinkling. Nothing at all like the strong, wild catlike growl I'd imagined her to have.

Victoria stepped into the moonlight, away from the tree's shadows as my hallucination continued to snarl.

He didn't care…

I tensed; the urge to run was nearly unbearable. But even if I wanted to, I couldn't; my feet were glued to the ground.

I was trapped, but even more than that, I was falling apart, piece by piece.

He would never come…

I was nothing more but a nuisance to him. He had to fight to keep me alive every moment of the day. He didn't love me the way I loved him, and not even when I needed him most.

He wasn't coming…

The words echoed through my head again and again, scattering my thoughts, making everything a nonsensical jumble.

But my thoughts immediately cleared when my eyes caught the bright fiery red hair of Victoria. The fear and panic set in again.

Her hair blew chaotically around her wild face, her eyes black with thirst, bright with anticipation. Her lips pulled back ever so slightly from her gleaming teeth in pleasure.

"I didn't want to share anyway." She added curtly, never turning away from my gaze. I couldn't help but stare back in utter disbelief; her voice was high and trilling, but soft and babyish, so common. It was unnatural.

Laurent gave me a grim glance, hesitating, it seemed. But before I could wonder why, he darted into the trees, disappearing in the black thicket.

I stared after him in absolute terror.

I couldn't believe he had left me here, alone with the most dangerous Vampire I had ever known (next to James himself), completely defenseless in every imaginable way possible.

My arms dropped to my sides, my fists unclenching themselves under the hopeless cloud.

Then I heard something fall to the ground next to me, breaking me from my despondent reverie.

I glanced down to see the picture of Edward and his carefree laugh crumpled next to my foot. A burst of happiness shot through me from remembering that moment, but ended with a sharp jabbing stab to my heart, nearly making me collapse to the ground in tears.

I couldn't help thinking about that moment as I watched Victoria slump forward into a crouch, a growl rumbling in the back of her throat. I felt happy, almost euphoric about that memory, about his smile.

It made me feel glad that I was going to die with him in my mind. It made it somewhat better, made my tense posture relax as I waited for the spring of death.

"My dear James," she murmured, closing her eyes, "this is for you."

I closed my eyes too, remembering that perfect moment.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

I didn't mind the following pain and took slow deep breaths, practically screaming his name in my head.

_Edward, I love you._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

AN: Yet again, a cliffy. Sorry. And sorry it took me forever to update. My computer was fucked up but since I'm such a fucking genius I deleted that stupid virus. Hhaha But anyway hopefully I'll update soon. I've already written most of chapter three so I'm pretty confident it won't take long. :D

And I love it so it's going to be great! And I hope you liked this chapter too!

Thank you guys for reviewing and those who favorited my story and favored me as an author. Thank you so much!

Also…

Thank you to the following:

**innocentdemon02** – Thank you for reviewing first, and thanks a lot for the compliment. It actually took me forever to think of the summary. haha

**barbiedoll123** – haha… what'd you think? Thanks for reviewing.

**DorkySpunkster :** – Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!

**e.jameson** – Thanks I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing!

**tigerlily3489** – haha well thanks. It wasn't that hard staying in character; I just had to listen to some depressing music. Haha but it was a bit difficult trying to explain her pain since I've never had heartbreak so… yeah. Hopefully I hadn't strayed too far from character in this chapter. But thanks for reviewing!

Thank you all very very _very_ much.

Review some more please!

Later!

Amanda out-

(Misery666 out-)


	3. Chapter 3

"…_I didn't mind the following pain and took slow deep breaths, practically screaming his name in my head._

_Edward, I love you."_

-Now Continue-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of the characters or names or anything affiliated with them. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I also do not own the song 'Map Of The Problematic' by Muse. Remember, all the songs _are_ significant in their lyrics, they are also great songs… especially Muse's. :D

Chapter Three

Map Of The Problematique

I opened my eyes at the last second, seeing a brilliant red blur coming toward me.

Then I felt it, a sharp hit to my chest, knocking the wind out of me, sending me flying backwards.

I snapped my eyes shut again, before my right shoulder slammed into a tree trunk behind me, causing me to twirl in the air, ultimately landing on my stomach in the dirt.

I looked around dazed, my head pounding, my heart thrumming in my ears. Only then did I feel the delayed pain and how my shoulder stuck out in the wrong places, looking deformed; it was most likely dislocated.

"Now you know how it feels," Victoria growled behind me, "to be alone." I suddenly heard two distinct snaps, surprised at how my body suddenly reacted to the sound, and how my mouth opened. I realized then I was screaming in anguish.

Both my legs burned with an intense pain that was all too familiar; they both were now broken.

I immediately balled my left hand into a fist and shoved it in my mouth, breaking off my scream; I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

As I desperately kept the screams of anguish locked away, I was suddenly reminded of the ballet studio, the way James had tortured me until the bloodlust was too much.

I couldn't wait for Victoria to bide her time, to cause me as much physical pain as possible before she bit into my flesh, which by then, I knew I would be barely alive.

I couldn't wait for death; I had to do something.

I abruptly felt heat near my legs, and I didn't have to think about what it was.

"Now you'll burn. Just as _he_ had," I couldn't help but panic as she began to drag me toward the bonfire, the flames whipping and crackling in the light breeze. The pain in my right shoulder becoming unbearable as it snapped back into place from the change in position.

I now knew her intentions, and none of them had to do with biting me; I was going to be burned alive.

My body reacted on its own.

My left hand gripped a sharp rock instinctively, and I watched as it slowly rose to my throat.

I hesitated for the slightest moment, wondering if I could really do it; if I could cut into my flesh deep enough for her to get lost in the frenzy. The rock seemed sharp enough, but dull enough for me to have doubts.

It was a split decision as I turned my body to the side and saw her face. She was smirking as she dragged me to the fire, not even aware that I was staring at her. Her expression held no trace of mercy or doubt, not even hesitation as her black eyes blazed.

That was all I needed to see, as I flipped my whole body over onto my back, clenching my teeth as I kept in the scream when my legs protested the sudden change in position.

For a fleeting second, Victoria met my eyes. Her eyes widened in curiosity as her smirk vanished, her face seeming to whiten in front of me as I held the rock firmly against my neck, feeling the vibrations from my hammering pulse.

She bared her teeth as I jammed the rock down into my neck, feeling it slice into my skin, passing through my thumping vein, scraping against a bone it seemed.

My head fell back against the ground, my hand falling limp, losing its grip on the rock.

I head swirled under the thick scent of rust and salt; the murky warm liquid of my blood spilling across my neck and chest.

I knew it had worked when I saw Victoria lurch in my direction from the corner of my eye, a growl erupting from her chest; all intended torture whisked away at the moment she caught site of my blood, my scent making it all that much harder to resist.

She coiled once again.

Despite my injuries, my hands went up to protect my face instinctively, they slumped weakly from how much blood I had lost from my open wound.

I felt two distinct slashes on both of my hands before I felt it on my neck; new painful slashes every second in the same area.

I cried out in pain at every bite, wondering when my voice would cut out from the new wounds.

I could barely move my head, let alone stop myself from crying out in pain as I tried to redirect her bites by putting my arms at both sides of her face, ignoring the agonizing protests in my right shoulder.

I tried to move my legs to put them in between us, trying so hard to be difficult, but I couldn't even move my own fingers.

I could feel my consciousness slipping, my head swaying under amount of blood I was losing, my stomach feeling queasy from the smell; the sharp pains in my neck the only thing keeping me awake.

… _Edward…_

I kept repeating his name in my head, hoping he could hear me wherever he was.

… _Edward…_

My eyes began to droop, despite the slashes in my neck, but I welcomed the sleepy haze.

I was dying and I accepted it. Understood it. I did nothing to prevent it.

I understood everything now as the slashes in my neck began to dull.

Charlie was as dead as I was going to be, killed by Laurent, I presumed.

I never wanted it to be this way… Charlie should have never been dragged into this. But what's done is done.

Laurent, by now, was gone far away from his more than apparent fear for the Cullen's and of Edward… if he were to find out… or if… he cared. But either way, I could tell Laurent didn't want to take a chance.

Then as quickly as it started, the slashes were gone as was Victoria's body.

_But I'm not dead yet_, my head concluded since my eyes were half open, though my breathing was raspy, I was still receiving air.

I was confused. Had Victoria drunken her fill?

I wondered if that were possible.

If she had, then she would continue torturing me, but truthfully, I couldn't careless; I just wanted to die and from how much blood I had lost, maybe I wouldn't feel the pain as much.

I abruptly heard growling and felt a swift slash on my left thigh. My eyes shut reflexively, but no sound came out of my mouth.

I realized then Victoria was not alone and wondered if Laurent had come back after all. But there were more growls than I expected to hear, and a high keening that suddenly broke off and a crunching and snapping that I didn't understand.

I could smell something too, it was thick and fresh, like incense; it was too strong, I didn't like it.

I abruptly felt something warm on my neck, much warmer than my own blood, a hand? It was much warmer than any average hand. Comparing to them, this hand scorched; I must've been colder than I thought.

"Bella! No, Bella! No, no, no!" A familiar voice moaned, the last voice I expected to hear.

"Jacob?" my voice was husky, scratchy, "What are you doing here? Run!" I tried to make myself louder, but my voice wouldn't go louder than a whisper.

I could see him now; his expression was pained but relieved.

It'd been too long since the last time I had seen him. All those times I tried to call him, a week since the movie with Mike, and here he was, when I needed him, but in danger.

Victoria couldn't be far.

"It's okay Bella, you're safe. I'm here," I felt some sort of fabric wrap around my neck and my hands, some on my right shoulder and my arms, and on my left thigh. I cringed when I felt pressure against them.

"You'll be okay, you're going to be okay," I heard him mutter.

"Jacob," I heard a voice begin, but I couldn't turn my neck to see who it was, it hurt too much to even swallow, "She's been bitten, you have to-"

"-I'm not going to do that." Jacob snapped, turning away from me.

"Jacob, who is that?" I asked. He turned back toward me.

"Shh… Bella, just rest, don't worry about it," I heard him say before turning back to the unknown man.

The man's voice turned sharper, reprimanding, "You know as well as I do what she is going to become. You must destroy her before she changes." Now I knew this voice, it was Sam.

"I can't do that." Jacob choked out, his voice strangled.

"Well if you won't, then we will," Another voice cut in. A rumble of growls then echoed through the forest, like they were agreeing.

I heard Jacob stand, while someone else applied pressure to my wounds, I wondered who.

"Stand aside Jacob." Sam ordered.

"If you want to get to Bella, you'll have to go through me," Jacob threatened, a growl rolling out. I didn't understand, was Jacob growling?

"I will not allow her to become a plague to our town, you know what she will be capable of. Now I order you to stand aside," I was losing consciousness as my wounds began to ache; I felt so cold.

I didn't hear what happened next as I drifted farther into a sleeping state. But I was glad I wasn't hurting anymore, and that I could finally sleep. I only hoped that Jacob was ok.

I could feel the wounds on my hands and neck getting warmer. It was a pleasant feeling since it was beginning to feel cold.

My chest began to warm too, as well as my thigh and shoulder, it was a pleasant warmth, and it even seemed to get warmer.

I sighed, as it got a bit warmer, uncomfortable.

My hands and neck were getting hot, the same with my chest and thigh, too hot.

It was getting hotter than I could handle, scorching.

It was a pain I'd never known before, no other pain compared to this.

I clenched my teeth, hoping the fire in my veins would pass. Maybe I was being burned alive after all.

The fire had gotten even hotter, rising in temperature despite my mental protests.

The pain was beyond scorching.

It consumed my every thought, I could feel it in my hands as it moved through my fingers, through my wrists to my elbows, up my arm and to my shoulders.

My neck burned the hottest next to my chest and my leg, a blistering fire that wouldn't douse. I could barely contain the screams of torture.

I could feel the pain moving at an unbearable steady pace. Excruciating not a good enough word to explain how painful it is.

_Edward!_ I screamed mentally.

But the pain quickly overtook my thoughts, the fire moved slowly, possibly trying to drive me insane. I wanted nothing more but to die than suffer more of this.

I want to die…

I want someone to end my suffering…

Nothing but to die… I pleaded.

-

I didn't scream, even though I wanted to on several occasions. I wanted to scream so loud, so that everybody on the other side of the world would hear me, hear my screams of pain and finally put me out of my misery.

But I didn't. I'd thought about it, but the pain would be too great to think of anything for long.

It felt like acid was put into my veins and began disintegrating everything slowly, but I doubted even acid could compare to this. If I had a choice, I'd choose acid any day or Victoria's torture, anything but this.

The fire never decreased in temperature but burned hotter through my entire body. My toes and fingers, even my neck burned the same blistering temperature as the rest of my body.

It was strange when my legs began to burn, though I had wished for death every second of it and I still do, the same with my waist, stomach and my face. But my legs were numb at first, but I soon felt the searing pain as well as every other part of my body, simmering in such agony unlike any other.

I concentrated on my breaths and any type of repetitive sound I could before the torment could overtake my thoughts.

I didn't know how much longer I had, or how much longer I could take this, praying that it _would_ stop.

I clenched my teeth tight, not even letting a cough out.

Time had gone by slowly, but it was nothing new to me. I was burning in a blistering hot fire, and I wondered if it would ever stop.

Then something changed, I didn't know how or when it started, but I learned that I could think around the burning, just enough to control the incredible urge to scream, to thrash. Which confused me from time to time.

At first, I seemed very sure why I was retraining myself, I was sure that there was someone I was protecting, but I didn't know why I did this now.

Every second of the burning, I felt like I knew less and less about myself.

At times, I couldn't understand why I was burning at all, but I pushed passed the invisible block in my head and remembered I was bitten.

I tried to push against every invisible block, to remember every second of my life, but my memories would be whisked away faster than I could recall.

_No! I don't want to forget!_ I screamed mentally, nearly breaking my control.

_What's happening to me? – I was bitten!_ I remembered viciously, but the next question had me baffled: _by what?_

I tried to bring back everything important to me before it was gone, but I didn't know what they were.

I could feel it slipping, everything I kept dear to my heart, everything about… about… _No! Remember!_

… About… about…

… _What was going on?_ I couldn't remember.

I was bitten?

I didn't understand, but I made sure my teeth were clenched extra tight and that I didn't move a finger.

It didn't make sense why I was keeping quiet under this unbearable anguish, but I probably had a good reason, even if I couldn't remember.

It seemed logical enough, but also outraging since the pain was beyond unbearable, and that I was close to letting it all go, but I held my ground.

I decided to think about what I knew. I knew that I was bitten by something, and that I could possibly be dying, but I doubted that; dying could never be this painful.

I concentrated on my breaths; suddenly aware of someone else's slow paced breath near me.

I slightly panicked; I hadn't noticed this before, at least, not that I could remember.

But as time went by, at least I hoped so, I concentrated on this other person's breathing, since they were much slower paced than my own.

It didn't ever speak, or move much. I'd hear it disappear but then it would come back, shuffling near me, so close that I could feel its warmth on me.

I could hear so much as time went on. I could hear animals around me as well as a thudding; I could smell things, both luscious and unpleasant.

I could smell something that was sweet and pleasant, something that should be warm, but wasn't.

And I could also smell something utterly unpleasant. It would always be around me, but I'd try to ignore it. Soon it was something I was used to, though it was always unsavory.

Then something started to change.

The fire in my fingers and toes began to recede, but it began to burn even hotter in my heart.

I listened as it thudded, and tried desperately to keep myself from screaming.

I was relieved that it began to leave my hands and arms, but I was bewildered when the fire in my heart burned, searing and scorching hotter than any other part of my body.

I felt it slowly move from my legs and arms, my waist and face, as well as my stomach and neck, straight into my heart, making my back arch under the sheer affliction.

My heart pounded ruthlessly, sporadically under the new amount of pain it was taking.

I heard the gasp beside me, then the footsteps walking away from me, scurrying.

_Wait! Come back!_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't utter a word.

But I gasped, the only lapse in my control I allowed.

Then, the pounding of my heart abruptly stopped as well as the white-hot fire as my back relaxed.

I didn't breathe yet, or hear my heart beat again.

I wondered if I died, but I felt alive in the sense.

I took a breath, amazed by the feeling and smells that bombarded me.

The crisp air that filled my lungs was scented, many different fragrances filled my nostrils that were so diverse, I knew instantly I was in a forest; I was not dead.

These names of smells came to me instantly, it baffled me but I soon grew accustom to it; I could smell grass, pine, wheat, water, cedar, sap, and wildflowers – so many wildflowers.

But as I took a breath, I realized that my lungs did not welcome the flow of new air, as if I didn't _need_ it. However, even though I didn't need it, I liked it.

The scents were so pleasant; it made me relax against the ground with every breath.

I heard things too: Flowing water, the trees swishing in the breeze, and there were birds chirping far from where I was, as well as a tiny lush thumping to go along with it.

I felt the fire again in my throat, but not as vicious as before, my throat instantly feeling desiccated. I very much wanted something to quench it.

Some type of liquid also flowed in my mouth, and I had a sense it was venom. But I shook my head from that thought, dissatisfied when it just made my throat seem even more parched.

I opened my eyes.

I heard myself gasp, but paid no attention to it; the burning subsiding.

Everything in my vision was so clear and bright, sharp. All the different colors swirled around me, and the sunlight illuminating more shades and tones than I thought possible.

I could see everything, even from the corner of my eye as I watched the trees sway, the leaves lifting from their position casting a bright, lime green before settling down, drooping.

I could tell I was in the darker parts of the forest, but the lack of light made no difference in my vision since everything seemed light as day to me.

All the dust and pollen danced in the air above me, looking so beautiful, it captivated all my attention.

That's when my hands felt like they were touching velvet, and I quickly looked down, my attention averted for the moment.

I had an odd expectation to be on top of some type of cloth when I found it was just the grass below me.

My eyes widened, incredulous that grass and dirt could be so soft and silky.

I was bewildered when I had a dim, nearly black expectation of dirt being coarse and grass being prickly and straw-like; like a memory.

I wondered where this had come from, but my attention was thwarted yet again.

I heard heavy paws pounding against the ground, a husky, fast paced breathing, as well as a lush swishing heart. I inhaled automatically, like a reflex, as the wind blew in my direction.

I had a strange feeling that this scent should be pleasant, mouthwatering, but what fragrance hit my nose did not meet my expectation.

My body grew rigid and I froze, my teeth bared themselves.

It had an animal like smell to it, like it was barely edible; I wrinkled my nose. It confused me.

And lastly, I had a strange instinctive urge to destroy it, but I remained calm.

I didn't understand my reaction or my feeling to the unpleasant scent, but the smell as well as the thudding that came with it intrigued me.

I decided to follow it and I stood up.

I was unaware that I was standing for a moment, since the movement was so fluid and that it was just as comfortable as laying down on the velvet ground.

I listened as my eyes automatically scanned the area around me, taking in every microscopic detail. I suddenly felt that with my sharp eyesight, nothing could get passed me unnoticed.

I could hear the thumping of its heart again, taking in the light breeze that carried it's scent my way. Once again, it was unappetizing in a way, and it hurt my nose, sending my body in the same rigid posture.

I was aware how my body instantly reacted on its own, like instinct, and how fluid every motion was. It kind of pleased me.

I turned my head toward the direction of the animal, scanning with my eyes again. I could see the light was brighter in that direction as I began to walk toward it.

My movements were unbearably fluid; it was hard to stay focused. I felt like I was gliding on top of water, and I wondered what I looked like to others.

As I walked, I had a strange urge to run toward the source of my curiosity. I wanted to catch it by surprise, frighten it maybe and destroy it.

I kept myself calm and collected, knowing that if I let myself be overtaken with these uncanny, nearly controlling emotions, I wouldn't be able to stop it.

But I wondered why I wanted to run. It seemed like such a natural thing to want to do, but I as I flexed my muscles, I was astounded to find the massive amount of power trilling in my muscles.

I froze with surprise.

I examined my hands, and flexed them, feeling like I could pulverize anything in them. I also took in their pallid complexion, the pasty white of them and how my skin stretched over the bones, getting even whiter when I made a fist.

My attention was thwarted when I finally noticed what I was wearing.

A long brown shirt that went to my knees with the sleeves rolled up, and blue pants with a tear in the left thigh, but they seemed to fit me right. I was bare footed, but I didn't object. The earth under my feet feeling like velvet, I graced the feeling.

I wanted to see myself, see what I looked like. I didn't know what I looked like but I could imagine it, especially with my hair so long that it glided down my back, and how my skin was a milky white, like ivory. I wondered if I would glow in the sunlight.

I took a deep breath when I remembered my original plan, the scent wrinkling my nose.

I tried to focus on what I wanted to do, it wasn't hard. The only thing difficult was _staying_ focused.

Everything piqued my interest so quickly; it was overwhelming to take everything in, especially since all of it was so beautiful and dazzling.

I focused once again on the scent, even though it hurt my nose, and the instinct to run or destroy nearly captivating, I followed it.

I tried to listen for the heavy paws hitting the soil, for any slight whisper or disturbance in the dirt.

I couldn't, so I stopped, hoping that if I remained quiet and focused everything on hearing, I might be able to.

I closed my eyes, and listened.

Nothing.

I sighed; I couldn't hear anything besides my own breaths.

But I could still follow it's scent, even if it hurt as I stared straight in the direction of the animal, wondering if I _could_ follow it.

But I wondered what I would do when I was face to face with it. Would I attack it? I couldn't be sure.

I decided to try and follow it's scent, and if I did come face to face with it, I'd try and not to attack it if I could help it.

It was far though, and I doubted I could catch up with it by just running.

I decided to try anyway. With the massive strength trilling in my muscles, I wondered if I would be any faster.

I took a deep breath, focusing on the scent and began to sprint.

I was utterly amazed.

The trees and bushes were passing by faster than I thought they would. Though they all should be one jointed blur, they weren't. I could see everything as clearly as if I were taking a leisurely walk.

I was astounded, caught off guard with these strange expectations that were always wrong.

I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt… annoyed about the fact that I was wrong. Everything that _should _be… isn't, at least to a different part of my mind.

I stopped in the middle of the grassy plain, anger rising in me, kind of like chagrin. I bit my lip.

It was strange to find my mouth this way; an automatic reaction that I had no control over.

My teeth felt… _sharp_ against my bottom lip; razor sharp.

It was strange, but I immediately let go of the feeling; how did I know what was and wasn't strange, maybe this _was_ normal.

My eyes roamed over the area again, when I saw rainbows in the distance, hundreds of them on the darkened trees, bushes and grass. I was even more surprised when I realized it was my skin that was doing it.

My skin sparkled in the sunlight, creating a spectrum of light to bounce off me.

I was overtaken with awe, everything else disappearing; my skin was so beautiful.

I didn't know how long I had stared at it, only that I turned my body this way and that way; its beauty compelling.

A sound to my right broke me out of my fixation.

It was a silent whisper against the grass. I could hear no heart beat, but a just as silent, slow paced breath coming towards me.

I waited, feeling my body tense automatically and my jaw tighten. My nostrils flared, taking in any scent that would warn me if it were dangerous.

I felt my body shift forward the slightest bit. Ready to attack if necessary, I presumed.

I could see it then… It was a man.

His black hair windswept for the moment as he ran towards me, his olive-toned skin pallid and beautiful, the same with his face. He wore simple clothing, both beige in color, and tattered.

I was bewildered to see he was running at the same pace I was when I sprinted. I knew then that he was like me, or rather, we were the same.

He stopped thirty feet in front of me, the sunlight touching us both.

His skin sparkled like mine, sending spectrums on the grass and around him. He was beautiful, graceful.

He gazed at me with his burgundy eyes, curiosity and caution illuminating in them.

I took in his stance as my rigid composure relaxed.

He was tensed as if ready to take flight at any sign of danger, like he was afraid but the curiosity and wonder kept him here.

"Bella," His voice rung like bells, I relished the sound, "You look well. Immortality suits you."

My eyebrows creased.

"Bella?" My voice was equally beautiful, a soft trilling sound, it was utterly pleasant to the ear.

Bella? Was that my name? It didn't seem to ring a bell, but I liked it. I hadn't seen my face yet but I could already tell it fit.

He frowned, curiosity replaced with confusion.

"Yes, Bella. Do you not remember?" Awe coated his tone, he was appalled.

"I don't understand," I answered as part of my mind listened to the delightful trilling of my voice, "Who are you?" Who am I?

"I am Laurent, Bella. You must remember, human memories do not fade so quickly," He had an unfathomable expression that I couldn't understand. Was I supposed to remember things?

"Human memories?" I didn't understand. I glanced at my body again, perplexed. Aren't I human?

Laurent was unable to speak, his expression bemused.

"Memories?" I remembered this word. I had thought of it before, when I remembered what grass and dirt were supposed to feel like. It was pitch black, too dark for me to clearly see it, but I could very slightly remember the feeling. Just barely.

"Yes, do you remember any memories from before, from your human life?" Human life?

I didn't know what he meant. I had a life before this?

"I don't understand. The last memory I have is waking up on the grass," I shuddered thinking of the next memory, "and the… pain." I shuddered again.

I could remember the pain the most vividly.

"How peculiarly." Laurent muttered softly, "You don't remember anything before that? Before the pain?" He made a face after he said that. I knew it then; he'd gone through the same thing.

My eyes squinted. I tried to look past the black cloak in my mind, like when I remembered the grass being prickly; I tried to remember when I had thought that. Where I was when I made the observation. But I could remember nothing.

I could feel something pushing against me when I tried to remember; an invisible force blocking me from my _human_ memories.

I looked up at Laurent again, "Nothing. But I can feel them there. It's just, something's not letting me see them." I bit my lip again.

Laurent stared at my face, his eyes unfocused. He was deliberating about something. He sniffed the air for a moment, perhaps smelling the same pleasant fragrances I had.

Then without alarm, he stiffened, his pale face becoming a ghostly white. His eyes widened as they snapped up to my face.

My eyes immediately scanned the area, a light breeze sweeping the grassy plains from behind Laurent towards me. My nostrils flared as I took in the air, trying to understand Laurent's sudden apprehension.

Venom began to fill my mouth from the sweet fragrance that hit me.

My teeth bared at the creature in front of me, the beautiful creature.

The sweet fragrance was all I could think about as well as the white-hot fire in my throat the fragrance promising to quench it.

Laurent was the only thing in my way; already collateral damage in my eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

AN: Yay, chapter three! And much longer than I intended I must say, but I couldn't cut it anywhere else besides here. Nothing seemed to sound right when I cut it earlier but right here looks about right.

So now, Bella is changed… No memory, and Laurent finds her? Hhaha

And she doesn't know where she is, or what she is, and who was with her before she woke up. But I gave you a few hints. :D

Well… I have started chapter four and surprisingly other chapters as well. And they are pretty long too. So it won't be long for it all to make sense.

So I hope you enjoyed this!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

And my personal thank you's.

Thank you:

**chelseapeeler** – I'm glad you like it. And I'm sorry I updated kind of late, so much is going on that its kind of hard to juggle school, life, driving, writing, and parents. Haha Thanks for reviewing hope you liked this chapter!

**ashleyynicolex3** – Thanks! Hopefully you liked this chapter as well. I was a little worried that I was a little OOC but I really tried to stay to character. Hopefully I didn't disappoint.

**edwardandtwilightrock101** – Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you enjoy my story and I hope you like this chap too! Thanks for reviewing!

**fairenough** – Oh really! Thanks so much, that means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! It's a long one but I hope you like it. :D

**barbiedoll123** – Yes Bella is a Vampire now, and she has no memory of her human life. I tried to think of what she would be doing if it were Stephenie Meyer writing this and I came out with the best I got. So hopefully I got it right. Thanks for reviewing again! I appreciate it! :D

Thank you all _so_ much for reviewing!

I love the praise and it keeps me writing. It really does!

Please review more so I can write! It helps!

Until next chapter!

Bye bye!

Bye!

Amanda out-

(Misery666 out-)


	4. Chapter 4

"…_The sweet fragrance was all I could think about as well as the white-hot fire in my throat the fragrance promising to quench it._

_Laurent was the only thing in my way; already collateral damage in my eyes."_

_

* * *

_

-Now Continue-

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of the characters or names or anything affiliated with them. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I also do not own the song 'One Of A Kind' by Breaking Point.

Chapter Four

One Of A Kind

A growl rumbled in the back of my throat, my body shifting forward into a crouch.

Self-preservation overpowered my ravenous hunger, forcing me to stay where I was.

I wanted the fiery thirst to be doused, but not at the expense of my life; he's much more experienced than I am.

My hands shaped into claws, my throat scorching from every breath, the fragrance taunting me. But I knew my priorities, and self-preservation was at the top.

I saw Laurent start to move, slowly, to the right. Probably trying to get out of my way.

I watched his every movement, when I noticed one step took him closer to me. A growl ripped from my chest louder than before.

His eyes widened as his body shifted forward in defense. I coiled and my muscles tightened, ready to spring when it came to it.

In that moment, I could see a reflection of myself in his eyes: I was a menacing pasty white, and my features, twisted in rage and thirst that I couldn't tell if I was beautiful, framed by long dark brown hair that fell past my shoulders. My sharp white teeth bared and my vibrant crimson eyes glaring daggers.

I looked frightening, and most of all, I was out of control.

These strong captivating emotions scared me. How could something so simple as thirst make me so frightening and dangerous? Wild?

These feelings didn't feel right; they seemed wildly out of proportion but a part of me, instinct.

Laurent had done nothing but be kind towards me. How could I act like this towards him? How could I nearly attack him for thirst?

I didn't know what to do but I continued to watch myself in his eyes, my face wavering between snarling and sadness, the confusion also apparent.

Indecision blocked my primal instincts, locking my body into place while I wavered between the controlling urges to attack or run; I became immovable as stone.

I continued to watch when my face suddenly crumpled in pain and chagrin.

I stopped my breathing and I noticed that it was easier to think when I wasn't inhaling in that lovely scent.

"I'm sorry," I gasped out, before sprinting in the opposite direction of the scent.

I breezed past everything, farther into the woods, my mind in a daze. I wanted so badly to turn back, to find the source of that delightful scent and… and?

I didn't know what would happen if I did. I had a feeling I would attack it, and feed from it. I thought maybe I would drink from it, drink whatever it had.

My throat burst into flames from the thought of drinking something. The 'venom' making my mouth that much parched. I swallowed convulsively, careful not to breathe yet.

I soon began to run in different directions, not just straight, but to my left, and my right, my feet just a silent whisper against the grass. I finally slowed and stopped in front of a river.

Its beauty was compelling, but I could not see it.

I was overwhelmed with confusing questions, questions about my complicated existence. Nothing seemed to make sense.

I took a slow cautious breath, relieved that all I could smell was the water in front of me and a bit disgruntled; the fragrance was so delicious and sweet.

I took big greedy breaths, partly hoping to catch that scent again, that lovely scent.

The other fragrances were just as strong as before, but dulled by the memory of that sweet delicious fragrance.

My throat flamed again, a white-hot fire that burned viciously.

My hand flew up to my throat as I fell to my knees on the ground under the unbearable fire.

My muscles tightened, ready to spring in the direction of the scent, the place where I ran from.

I tried to stay in place, to think about something else, but it was unbelievably difficult. The scent plagued my thoughts, the smell of it branded in my memory.

My arms and legs began to tremble, torn between shooting off to the scent, and staying put where I kneeled on the ground.

I moaned under the fiery pain, the thirst.

I was being tortured, haunted by the sweet fragrance. I could remember it so vividly, the way it tasted on the back of my tongue, where it burned the hottest, the most painful.

I flinched at the pain, digging my fingernails in the ground.

I heard it then, the faint whisper of footsteps coming towards me, breaking me from my torment for the moment.

I knew it was Laurent. The sight of his silhouette was gratifying.

He stopped when he was in sight, still a good distance away from me.

"How did you do that?" he asked at once, appalled again, his eyes wide with awe.

I glared at him. How could he just stand there and watch me squirm under this pain?

"Do what?" I asked scathingly, before flinching from the burst of pain when I opened my mouth; the taste of the fragrance still on the back of my tongue.

"Run away like that, I've never seen any newborn run _from_ a human scent." He answered, not aware of my sharp tone. Or perhaps ignored it.

I didn't know how to explain the reason why I ran. It seemed right at the time, but with this pain, it was entirely unreasonable.

"These feelings, they scare me," I gasped out, flinching again, "I don't understand why I feel like this, why I'm… so _thirsty_." My body shuddered again, the fire scorching.

Laurent's eyebrows creased.

"It's what we are Bella. Thirst will always be a part of this life."

I dug my fingers in deeper, partly noticing how loamy and soft it was, how easy it was to shift the earth beneath me. I also noticed that his voice was slightly accented; a French accent, my mind concluded.

"Then what life is this? What am I?" I clenched my teeth tight, the fire excruciating; I didn't know how much longer I could stand it.

It took everything I had to stare into his eyes, his burgundy eyes, and not croon in agony.

I could see myself again. It was painful to see myself this way.

My vibrant red eyes were wild and half-crazed in thirst; my teeth bared but clenched tight, my face much paler than before, and my chest rising and falling in quick gasps. You could see how much I was suffering.

"You are a Vampire Bella. A newborn."

Vampire. I didn't know why I couldn't believe this. It seemed like a myth, something a person couldn't believe.

But I could sort of… remember something. _Vampires_.

It… fit. I didn't understand why I felt like this, why I couldn't believe it, but that I know that I _am_ a vampire, like it explained everything.

I could feel something. A memory that wouldn't reveal itself, but I could feel it there, the emotions; the overwhelming emotions that suddenly bombarded me.

I was unprepared for the sudden burst of emotion.

I gasped aloud, suddenly unable to breathe.

My eyes felt odd; they felt dry, when they shouldn't be. The expectation again was wrong; I felt there should be moisture building, but there was none.

I could feel the overwhelming emotion again; it was sadness, depression, but a passion along with it. It was unbearably strong, so much that it put a strain on my mind.

I didn't like the feeling. It was _too_ strong, even stronger than the captivating vampire instincts. The powerful emotions had me gasping for air that I didn't need.

I saw Laurent shift his body to the right, deliberating while his gaze shifted between the trees and me.

"Wait here," he ordered, my eyes widened in shock, "I will return shortly." He assured me, before sprinting into the trees, leaving me to deal with these confusing emotions alone.

I locked my muscles in place, possibly becoming as still as a sculpture.

The emotions were still there, especially the fierce devotion, but I tried to ignore them.

The emotions made me feel empty and lost, lonely. Yet somehow I felt hopeful and euphoric.

I tried to push aside the block again, so I could understand why these emotions were contradicting each other; why I felt happy, but depressed.

Nothing.

I could only remember the feelings... the intense feelings.

I took slow deep breaths, wondering why my eyes had felt so dry. I also wondered why the moisture didn't build, like they should have brimmed over and my cheeks warm to perhaps a bright red. I felt nothing of the sort.

I was immediately angered that my expectations were once again, wrong. But that was the least of my worries.

I heard the silent movements coming toward me again, sooner than I thought; it had only been a few seconds.

I saw Laurent run towards me, something sloshing in his right hand as he came closer. The sound of it was somehow… appealing, almost breaking my concentration.

He slowed as he neared me, stopping thirty feet in front of me again. Caution much more apparent on his features.

He was holding a metal canister in his right hand, and he gently, slowly, gracefully, placed it on the ground in front of him.

Laurent removed the lid and then retreated several feet from it, soon stopping at a safe distance, still able to watch me.

My gaze flickered between Laurent and the metal canister, both confusing me.

A light breeze blew toward me again, and I inhaled it slowly without thinking.

I felt my body jerk forward to the canister with impeccable speed and strength; I could smell the same sweet scent coming from it.

I didn't care about Laurent or how part of me still watched him while I jammed the canister to my lips, letting the warm liquid fall onto my tongue.

It wasn't as warm as I wanted it to be, but the unbearably sweet taste made up for it.

No words could describe how wonderful it tasted as I drank greedily, savoring the taste; it was so delicious, so exponentially gratifying with every drop that I never wanted it to end.

The liquid soon slowed, making me growl in utter disappointment. I could feel the burn again, but it was not as severe, it was subtle, muted.

But I felt refreshed, still thirsty, but more… controlled. The only thing bothering me was that I wanted more.

Then I felt a sudden piercing, nearly overpowering urge to search for more, but I fought against it, and ignored it the only way I could.

I sat on the ground, gazing at the metal hand-shaped molds I left in the canister, and the missing half crescent moon on the rim where my lips had touched. I soon realized I had bitten it in my ravenous haste – the piece of bitten metal beside my knee.

I marveled at the half crescent moon, and picked it up between my fingers. I was amazed that my teeth were sharp enough to bite through metal, and not even notice it.

I sat there, examining the piece of metal, while Laurent watched me.

I placed the metal between my thumb and index finger, wondering what would happen if I pinched it. I watched as I pressed the metal between my fingers, feeling it break into particles of silver sand, and drift in the wind until none of it was left in my fingers.

I watched the dust glide away, my mind in a daze.

I didn't know what to think. I was a vampire, or… a newborn as Laurent had said.

_A newborn?_ I wondered why he had called me that and I wanted to ask why, but a bigger question came to mind, and I decided to hold that thought for another time.

"How," I began, still gazing at my fingers, "How did I become… a Vampire?" It was hard saying the word, and I shifted my gaze to his. His expression was calm, poised.

"Victoria – another vampire – bit you. The venom that we have in our bodies passed to you through her bites, thus making you what you are." His eyes swiftly shifted away from my gaze to the grass. I felt my eyes widen.

So a Vampire had bitten me. I _was_ bitten. The _only_ thing I seemed to remember during my change, besides the pain. It all seemed to fall into place.

And the venom. I had been right about that as well and I could taste it too. The venom in my mouth made my throat ache in the arid feeling, but I could control myself. I didn't feel the need again, at least, not as strong as before.

"What happened to Victoria?" I had a strange feeling rush through me when I said her name. I felt like it should have tingled down my spine and made my body tremble, but nothing happened.

Laurent's eyebrows creased, "She was killed by a pack of werewolves during your change." My eyes widened in shock.

Werewolves. I didn't understand why I couldn't believe this either. It seemed beyond fiction. But I ignored the feeling of disbelief; it _had_ to be true.

Why would he lie?

I had a distinct, but brief, vague memory of Vampires and Werewolves being enemies. I kind of felt silly for having these thoughts, but I believed them.

But it seemed strange that I was still alive, when Victoria wasn't. Surely the Werewolves knew what I was changing into. Why did they spare me when they destroyed her?

"If the… werewolves killed her, then why not me?" The thought of werewolves choosing to kill my creator and leaving me alive didn't seem right; a crazed pack of werewolves didn't seem like they would give in to mercy.

Laurent turned his gaze back to mine, awe still clear in his eyes. Possibly still bewildered that I was not able to remember.

"They were planning to," he admitted, "But another rebelled against them. He claimed he loved you and would do anything to keep you alive." Laurent wrinkled his nose, obvious confusion and disgust in his expression.

My eyes widened. A werewolf loved his enemy?

"And what happened?" I was amazed that my natural born enemy had loved me enough to put his own life at risk. I wondered if I had felt the same way, or if I knew him at all.

"The leader, the alpha male, tried to reason with him, and if I heard correctly, the alpha male had even tried to order him away. But the werewolf wouldn't budge, and he challenged the leader, to save you." I briefly wondered for a minute, if it was him that was beside me while I burned. I considered it for a moment: the smell, the instinct to kill, a natural warning of an enemy nearby.

It seemed like the only explanation.

It had to be him.

"And you saw the whole thing?" I wondered if it looked as horrible as it sounded. Werewolves fighting for leadership, to keep someone they loved alive.

I could imagine the snapping and crunching of bones, as they tore each other to shreds. The picture of blood tickled my throat, but I was immediately reminded of the strong musky scent that went along with it and I shuddered in disgust.

Laurent's face briefly whitened in fear, his eyes widening at the mere thought of it, "I heard everything from a reasonable distance." His voice quavered a little, the fear evident in his tone; "I was careful not to be in the way of the breeze so they couldn't catch my scent as I listened," he paused briefly before continuing, slight horror in his eyes, "They broke Victoria apart and burned her with such ease. I'd never seen anything like them before, and I was sure they were going to destroy you." It was silent while we gazed at each other.

I felt unease. It was unsettling to hear that a werewolf could destroy one of us so easily and that I was very nearly close to being next. I understood Laurent's fear; if one could destroy us, then what could a whole pack be capable of?

And the thought alone of being broken apart and burned was unnerving. If it weren't for the werewolf, I wouldn't be here.

"And he defeated the leader?" I guessed, trying to ignore the frightening thoughts of burning and death.

Laurent looked uncertain, "I assumed he did since you are still alive, but I'm not positive on what exactly happened," he paused for a moment, deliberating, "When he changed back into his human form, he ran with you in his arms – I followed after of course. I was curious about what he planned to do with you.

"I followed him all the way from Washington. I wasn't quite sure if he planned to kill you himself, or if he really did want you alive, but today when he ran from you, I was surprised he had indeed kept you in one piece."

I was stunned to silence.

A werewolf loved me, enough to rebel against his own kind, saving me from death, and I could remember nothing about him, or my human life. Nothing whatsoever.

I wanted badly to have some memory, no matter how short of a memory it is, any memory… a glimpse would be fine. As long as it told some part of my life that I could no longer recall. Just something to hold on to, to cherish.

I scrunched my eyes shut, cleared my mind of any thoughts, and ignored the muted burn in my throat. I once again pushed against the invisible block in my head. It was strong and it pushed back with as much force as I did.

I shoved, kicked, and punched mentally against the block, but it wouldn't budge and I soon gave up.

I opened my eyes again and I saw three figures in front of me, but my vision was clouded, murky. I narrowed through the black fog, when I saw them.

It was Laurent; he looked exactly the same as he did now, but somehow, younger in the sense.

A red headed woman and a light brown haired man flanked him on his sides. They were pale, and their eyes a deep burgundy.

It was like I was watching a film, but through my own eyes, human eyes, I guessed. It probably would have seemed more like a movie if not for the dim nearly pitch black murkiness in my vision, as well as the enormous amount of emotions that seemed to burst inside of me.

I felt the fear and shock captivate my senses, but I made sure to focus on the memory.

"_What's this?" _Laurent said, his voice chimed in surprise.

My view of the dim vision shifted around me, to seven other vampires in front of me. I noticed one in particular was standing close enough to touch.

A boy I could see with bronze hair but was angled in a way that I could not see his face. His stance was protective, and possessive.

"_She's with us."_ Spoke a voice full of authority. Once again, I could hear the possessive tone in it.

My eyes switched to the male Vampire who had spoken. He was young with blonde hair. He was pale and beautiful, with bright… golden eyes?

My vision dimmed even more, nearly black (if that was possible) and before I could see any more, I was shoved back into the present.

I could feel my body trembling and my chest moving back and forth with unnecessary need. I realized that I was gasping for air.

Laurent stared at me with wide, frightened eyes. His body was leaning away from me, but that didn't stop me from looking at him in astonishment.

I remembered something. I remembered him, Laurent.

I _had_ known him from my past.

"I remember you." I whispered through unmoving lips. Laurent's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"There was… a male with light brown hair," I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember what else I had seen, "and a woman… her hair was bright red. Like fire." I sifted through the dim, clouded memory with intense focus. I didn't want to forget anything I had seen.

"James and Victoria," He muttered, his voice distant.

_Victoria_.

I went back into the memory and examined the woman with bright red hair. She was slim and bent forward into a crouch. Her features were… feline and alert. _Wild_, I noted.

I scrutinized her until the image of her face was branded into my memory. My creator, Victoria.

"In the field, with the Cullen's." Laurent continued, his eyes and voice still distant. Perhaps remembering what I had just seen.

I was slightly surprised that he knew what I was talking about. I hadn't told him about the field or the other vampires that were near me. I wanted to ask him if he really did remember me, but my question was stopped short.

There was a sudden jolt of electricity that shot through my body at the name. I gasped, but Laurent didn't notice.

_The Cullen's…_ It didn't sound familiar, but the jolt shot through me again from my head to my toes, making my hands twitch.

The name seemed to awaken something inside me, but I didn't know what. My body knew the name, and reacted with a sudden… happiness and passion. Something I soon recognized as hope.

Laurent's eyes focused on me. His expression was calm, but… fearful somehow. It wasn't a kind of fear that I would attack, but a fear that I knew too much, or just the right amount, but I paid no attention.

"The Cullen's." I mused.

I sifted through the memory again to the seven vampires standing in front of me. It was hard trying to see through the dim memory, but I tried to look past that, to the pale, golden-eyed Vampires.

I could see the male Vampire who spoke, and the dark-haired female beside him. The rest were black figures, too dark for me to see their faces clearly.

And then there was the boy with the reddish brown hair in front of me. He was crouched like Victoria, his teeth bared from what I could see. He was growling at James, and James vice versa.

That was all I could see of it before it went black again, too dark for me to see anything more.

"You know these Vampires?" I asked immediately, my gaze focusing on his face.

His expression immediately relaxed as well as his stance. Relief I could see, or something close to that. I wondered why briefly, but I dismissed the thought.

"You knew them once too." He informed me.

I felt my sharp teeth on my bottom lip again. Frustration, I could see, was what caused me to do this impulsively. And I was frustrated.

I finally have a memory that I can cling to, and not only does it confuse me, but it also raises even more questions than I had before.

I was lost. Even with the knowledge that I have now, I felt like I knew nothing.

Who _am_ I, really?

"I don't… remember." I admitted reluctantly, answering my mental question. It was hard admitting it, knowing that it's true.

Laurent, assuming that I was speaking to him, said "And that's alright Bella, it's just another part of who we are." He assured me. I looked up at him in shock, slightly comforted by his words.

"So, this is… normal?" I asked uncertainly.

Laurent's expression wavered, "Sometimes," he allowed, "Some of our kind _do_ forget their human life, like you. However, most of us forget over time."

"Do you remember?" I questioned, more like demanded. I narrowed my eyes at the word '_most_'. '_most_' as in, the normal ones.

I knew that I shouldn't be angry, at least with him, but I couldn't help it; the anger seemed to just be bubbling up inside me.

I noticed Laurent shift his weight again, away from me, "Only a few," he admitted cautiously, taking a step away from me.

I took me a second to notice I was standing, very slightly leaning into a crouch.

I could feel my face starting to twist into rage, but I collected myself before it went too far. I took a deep breath, telling myself I wasn't being fair.

I recognized that it was jealousy that bothered me.

He at least knows who he is, when I probably never will. But it wasn't his fault that I couldn't remember… only my own.

I turned away from him, ashamed, biting my lip.

Chagrin and shame, I could feel are the worst of all the emotions combined. Anger also slid into that category as well.

"Bella," I didn't look up, I couldn't.

He didn't say anything, although it sounded like he did have something to say at first, but telling from his silence, he decided against it.

"I know its hard," he began again, "but, to tell you the truth, I'm surprised you can even worry about your human life at all." My eyes widened at first, then narrowed.

"What? Is it not important? Am I just supposed to ignore everything and drink my thirst away?" I felt my anger again, and I saw Laurent lean away from me, that slightly uneasy expression on his face.

"Why do you _do_ that?" I nearly screeched, a growl following after my words. I took a step towards him, my hands turning into fists. The caution in his eyes turned panicked, and his stance grew rigid and still.

He didn't answer, his face getting paler.

I waited, watching him subtly shift himself into a defensive position. My gaze zeroed in on each slow, cautious movement he made with his body, before he became still as a stone.

While part of me watched with impatient fury, another part of my mind tried to answer my question for me. I examined him thoroughly as I took in his stance and the… anxiety in his eyes.

My anger evaporated instantly.

It was so completely obvious it hurt; I was dangerous.

I now understood why he feared me, why he leaned away from me at times as if to take flight at any moment. The caution in his eyes when he watched me, the way my anger made it much more apparent. He was afraid.

Especially when that lovely scent was in the air; he was frightened, clear terror in his eyes. He had thought I was going to attack him to find the scent, but I was able to overcome my vampiric instincts. I gained control of myself before I did any damage, and I ran.

But it didn't make sense.

I understood that he was afraid, _but why?_

His muscular build, his sharp keen eyes and the proud, confident way he holds himself. He seemed so sure, strong. It didn't seem likely that this Vampire could be afraid of a little girl like me. In fact, it didn't seem right.

"Why are you afraid of me?" I asked in a soft voice, my hands unclenching themselves.

He seemed confused at first and astonished. He quickly regained his composure but still kept a close watch on me. I noticed his muscles were still strained, his face still pale white. I could see my erratic tantrums had put him on edge.

I bit my lip.

He hesitated, "I'm afraid Bella, because… you shouldn't be able to be so rational." For once, I froze with surprise – that was not the kind of answer I expected.

He paused for a moment to let that sink in, and continued, "You shouldn't be _able_ to worry about your human life – you shouldn't be able to worry about anything at all. The only thing you should be able to even _think_ about is your thirst!" He exclaimed in amazement. He seemed like he couldn't believe the words himself.

"I've never seen anything like you before Bella, and to think," – he added, clearly still amazed – "you've only been a vampire for nearly an _hour_!"

The excitement in his eyes scared me, my body tensing automatically. I didn't expect this type of reaction from him.

He took a few seconds to collect himself, and said calmly, "You are obviously gifted Bella," and then he added softly, his eyes suddenly distant, "Just like a Cullen." His eyes shifted to the grass again deliberating.

I wasn't sure if he meant that last part to be heard, but I heard it nonetheless, and it only confused me, so I ignored it. Despite that, it sent a jolt through my body again.

"What do you mean 'gifted'?"

He looked startled when I asked, but recovered quickly.

"Well you obviously received some type of gift from your change. A power, I suppose, is another way to explain it."

"A… power?" He paused for a moment, then his lips tightened and a soft chuckle emitted from behind his lips, the edges of his sharp white teeth showing. My head tilted to the side a little. I'd never actually seen him smile before; he was beautiful.

He was still smiling when he began to explain, "Every human has a certain characteristic that they bring into their next life," he told me, "During the change, that specific quality is intensified so that when they wake up, that sole characteristic is still with them – no matter what shape or form it is – it is the same quality they had when they were human."

Laurent smiled satisfactorily while I tried to take it all in. All this information was all so new and _bizarre_; I wondered when my head would explode.

"That is only one of many philosophies about gifted Vampires," He informed me, "but that, to me, is the only one that makes the most sense."

I started.

"So," I began, "you really think I'm 'gifted'?" I asked uncertainly.

Even though I knew it was somewhat true, I still had my doubts. I didn't feel any kind of power lurking inside my head or my body. I felt completely normal besides the light burn in my throat. What characteristic could I have possibly brought with me?

Laurent wasn't so tentative, "Of course you are, believe me," he smiled again, "if you were any other newborn I'd have probably already be bitten, especially with that human nearby," He didn't seem to be able to stop smiling now, "I'd probably have an arm broken off."

"How would that even be _possible_?" I asked, disbelief covering my tone.

"I mean, you are obviously _much_ more experienced in this life than I am," I continued, "how would I be able to do that to _you_?" Laurent looked at me like the answer was so obvious it was right in front of my face. I still didn't understand.

"Can you not feel the massive amount of strength in your grasp?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

Puzzled, I brought my hand up to my face and flexed. And I did feel it. Like I had before, I felt like I could pulverize anything in my iron grasp. But could I really do that to Laurent?

I glanced at Laurent again noticing how I saw him in a new light. I finally understood that he intimidated me. Everything about him screamed experience and if I ended up attacking him, the most he'd get is a bite, and the least I'd get is death.

My quick brain immediately conjured up different tactics or maneuvers to attack him from, and each time, I saw myself being bitten and worse. I tried thinking of many different ways to attack him, yet I only saw one outcome, me on the ground in pieces. I shuddered from the picture.

I didn't answer, but I could tell Laurent wasn't expecting one.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, his expression abruptly serious.

I nodded, his sudden solemn behavior making me anxious.

"There's a coven I belong to in Alaska," he began, "they're called the Denali coven, a rare 'family' of animal drinkers." Animal drinkers? Laurent paused, seeing how I would react to this new information. I could tell from his expression that my face held nothing but confusion.

"Tanya is the coven leader," he continued, "She and her sisters, Kate and Irina, have been here for centuries – I'm quite positive she can answer your questions better than I can." He suggested, pausing again.

"And?" I pressed. I wondered if he noticed that he never quite asked me anything yet.

I bit my lip while he hesitated, "Well, I've been gone for quite some time now and they are probably worried," he paused, "I just wanted to ask, if you would like to return with me?" He paused, waiting for me to answer I presumed.

I was surprised, but confused. I didn't know why it was such a hard question to ask, but he looked unsure, as if he were asking himself if this is the right thing to do.

I couldn't understand why that should be so hard to figure out.

He is the only Vampire I know. If anybody could guide me in the right direction, I was positive he could. Especially that I know nothing of this life, and he possibly has centuries of experience. Perhaps even a millennia.

So why would it be so hard to ask? Of course I would say yes. I would be an idiot to decline.

Sure, I may not have years of experience, but stupidity is far from my qualities.

"However," Laurent started abruptly, "If you wish to travel on your own, that's fine as well." He allowed, somehow looking embarrassed.

I was confused for a second, but then I remembered that I hadn't answered yet.

"Oh. No, no. Of course I will go with you." I responded hastily. Laurent immediately relaxed, looking as if he could laugh.

"I'm sorry." He smiled a little, while my eyebrows creased.

His smile widened when he noticed my confusion.

"I know that it all must be very overwhelming," he explained, "I know. I remember." He chuckled once.

I couldn't help but stare in awe; his face was so beautiful when he let it. It seemed to illuminate, the shining sun adding to the beauty, his skin sparkling under the sunlight.

"There's just, so _much_." I agreed. And ever so slightly, I let my guard down (as far as my instincts would let me) and let my lips spread in a small smile.

Laurent looked up in the sky at the sun for a brief moment before saying, "Well, if we leave now and commandeer a vehicle, we could arrive in Denali in just a few days – although, it's been years since I've driven one," he fretted slightly, "No matter, I'm sure we will arrive in four days." He assured me, looking at me this time.

My eyebrows scrunched.

"Where are we, exactly?" I took a moment and glanced around at my surroundings: thick dark green bushes, lush green grass, tall flowing trees and the sunlight that seemed to magnify the colors. None of this felt familiar to me, or looked familiar.

But as I continued to gaze at the lush field and the slightly swaying trees, I found that I loved it; it was just so beautiful and dazzling.

Laurent just smiled, "Montana. Helena, Montana."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

AN: wow! It's the New Year! Yay 09!! Hahaha well. Ahem… uhh… yeah I took forever to update but its worth it. I've been writing like crazy the past few months. I had writers block but I worked through that and I finally got this thing done. :D

I am very happy that I got it in cuz I have been very angry that I didn't update sooner. And don't worry, I've been writing on other chapters to get around my writers block so hopefully I wont take as long… and more preferably, I've been working on the one where Edward comes in.

Yes… I said it. When EDWARD COMES IN. hahaha.

Well, that'll be a few chapters away BUT, I have a lot to tell you before Edward comes in and I've been trying very hard to take it in a stride. BUT it will be very worth it! Trust me. I swear, it's going to be good… Even Alice Herself swears it will be.

Alice: oh yeah… (looks around warily) sure…

……….

… Anywho…

Here's my thanks for the ones who reviewed!:

Thank you:

**ashleyynicolex3** – Oh thanks a lot. I hope this one is good as well. Even though it's mostly talk. but I have a lot to tell all of you before Edward comes in so… I'll try and pack as much information in you before he does… if that's alright. Hahaah Thanks for updating. And for staying with me for this long. :D

**edwardandtwilightrock101 **– Yes, that is a key part in the story. Or paramount I should say, both I guess. Haha. Thanks a lot and thank you for reviewing.

**icefang7 **– Oh thanks a lot. I hope I didn't take too long updating… but of course I did. Well… I hope you still love this story.

**LadyT02k **– Oh wow thanks a lot, I appreciate it. Oh yes, I'm anticipating it as well. hahaha.

Thanks a lot you guys!

And I should say thanks a lot for staying with me for this long, since its taking me forever to update. Like all my stories.

Well, since I do take forever, I will start writing now and tomorrow I'll write all day… (if it's a snow day). But either way I'll write.

Well, bye bye then!

Amanda out–

(Misery666 out–)


End file.
